


Sam's Place

by craterdweller



Series: Ordinary Moments of an Extraordinary Team [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A waitress observes Jack and the team. Set post-season 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a livejournal challenge where the story had to be written from the POV of an original character.

Shelby Bowden looked around the nearly deserted restaurant. Tuesday evenings were never busy and especially not right before closing. She sighed and worried at a chipped nail. Sam’s Place was tiny by Washington standards and not very trendy. But what it lacked in mirrored walls and Washington power brokers, it more than made up for with excellent cuisine. She smiled as one of her regulars, one Lieutenant General Jack O’Neill, strolled in and nodded towards a table in the back. He was dressed casually in jeans and leather jacket rather than his uniform, and she noted with a raised eyebrow, definitely not alone. She grabbed six menus from behind the counter and headed over.

“General, it’s good to see you,” She gave him a flirty smile as she handed out the menus. He may be older than the men she ordinarily dated but he was still _hot_. She grinned to herself as the tall blonde slid her chair a little closer to him. Her silent message unmistakeable.

“Shelby. How’s school?”

She rolled her eyes. “I hate my Poli Sci class, but most of my other classes are tolerable. Thanks for suggesting the astronomy class, it’s my favorite course this term.”

“Shelby’s a sophomore at Georgetown,” Jack explained.

The blonde relaxed a bit and then asked, “What’s your major?”

Shelby wrinkled up her nose, “I haven’t decided yet.”

“You still have plenty of time to decide.”

“Speaking of, how about a pitcher of Guinness while you decide on what you want to order?”

“Jack, she knows you so well,” the younger, good looking man with glasses teased. Shelby pegged him as a professor or some sort of researcher.

“Sounds great, Shelby. And a fried sampler platter.” Jack gave her a lopsided grin that made her heart stutter. _Damn he’s hot._ She stifled a laugh as the blonde shot him a look. _And definitely taken._

Shelby observed the group from behind the counter while she waited for their appetizer tray to come up.  It was an odd group. There was the giant of a man, built like a professional football player or maybe a wrestler, that watched over the others with silent amusement. A frequently raised eyebrow the only thing betraying his mirth. Then there was the brunette woman that flirted with everyone, even the other woman, but focused most of her attention on the cute professor and the one that looked like an overgrown boy scout. But it was the blonde and her affect on the general that held her interest. In the many months that he’d been a customer, Shelby never once had seen him this happy. And that smile. It got bigger every time he could make the blonde laugh or duck her head. The man had it bad and judging by the looks the blonde would sneak at him, he wasn’t the only one.

The service bell dinged and shook her from her thoughts. She hoisted the tray with the beer and the appetizers and quietly approached the table.

“My grandma always said,” the one she had dubbed ‘the boy scout’ started and then stopped as everyone rolled their eyes. “What?”

“Mitchell, your grandmother had an awful lot to say,”  Jack quipped. The blonde elbowed him in the ribs. He tried to give her an innocent look, but she didn’t buy it. Apparently this was normal behavior.

“Yes, sir! She sure does!”

A hush fell over the table as Shelby set down the pitcher of guinness and the appetizer tray. She felt a little guilty for interrupting.

“Cameron, what did your grandma say?” The flirty woman asked.

“Later Princess. Right now, she’d say to not let this good food get cold.”

“Your grandmother sounds like a formidable woman Cameron Mitchell. I am sorry not to have known her.”

“Well, Murray, you’ll all just have to come visit the farm for Christmas. She’d love to meet everyone.” He looked around the table hopefully, sincere in his invitation.

They all turned hopeful eyes on Jack. “What? Why is everyone looking at me? You’ll have to clear it with Landry. I’m not your CO.”

“No, but if you don’t go, then Sam,” and the flirty woman indicated the blonde, “won’t go. And if Sam doesn’t go then Daniel won’t go and …”

“Ack! Ack!” Jack held up his hands in surrender. “Fine. I’ll see what I can do provided that Mitchell clears it with his grandma. I don’t want to make a lot of extra work for the woman.”

Sam beamed such a brilliant smile at him that Shelby wondered if he’d need his sunglasses. Then she discreetly squeezed Jack’s hand under the table. The poor general was putty in her hands and he seemed quite happy with that arrangement.

“If it’s okay with General Landry, Vala, Murray, and I can arrive a little early and help her get things ready. But believe me, sir, she’ll love having everyone.”

Shelby backed away to give them a few more minutes. She still didn’t know much about this strange group or how they knew the general but their impact was obvious. _And it was nice to see the general happy for a change._

 

 


End file.
